Mirror, Mirror on the Wall
Mirror, Mirror on the Wall is the twenty-seventh episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, Season 1. Summary Rita turns a mirror prop for Snow White into her dangerous monster, the Twin Man. He has been resurrected from the dead, and seeks his revenge on the Rangers. Plot The six teens along with Bulk and Skull are rehearsing for the school play, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Principal Swanson is supervising, and Billy is directing. Bulk goofs around and damages Kimberly's mirror. From the moon, Rita Repulsa devises a plan involving Kimberly's mirror. At the Youth Center, Kim explains to Ernie what happened to the mirror. Tommy shows up and says he might be able to fix it. The two go to look at it back at school, but Goldar has already taken it. Kim and Tommy ask around to see if anyone's seen the missing mirror. At Rita's palace, the mirror is turning into the Twin Man, resurrected from the dead to enact revenge. Goldar sends Putties to attack Tommy in the park, and eventually tie him up so he can't help his friends. Zordon alerts the Rangers and tells them about Rita's plan and Tommy's ordeal. The main six morph to go face Goldar, Twin Man and Scorpina at the quarry. Rita is also in attendance. The Dinozords are called upon to handle giant Goldar, Twin Man and Scorpina, but Tyrannosaurus Dinozord is wrapped in a net. Twin Man summons six Putties who transform into Ranger duplicates while he transforms into the Red Ranger. And so, it's Ranger against Ranger after they jump down to the ground from the Dinozords. The Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink Rangers easily defeat their clones, who turn back into Putties, as the Red Ranger manages to defeat Twin Man and shed his disguise. Then, the Power Rangers destroy Twin Man with their Blade Blaster tower formation and the Power Blaster. Not too long, the citizens of Angel Grove show up and thank the Rangers for getting rid of the imposters. Back at school, the team finds the mirror back in the classroom, back to normal and in working condition. On the day of the Snow White play, costumed Bulk and Skull are watching their show in the supply closet. Their program is interrupted by a news bulletin about the Power Rangers' recent win. Ted comes in to tell them that the two are late for the performance. On stage, Kimberly awaits Bulk to come in on his cue. He's late and Kimberly snaps in annoyance. Bulk finally joins her, but he splits his pants in the back and runs off stage with Skull as a shield. The audience laughs and Kimberly bows. Notes *This is the second time, so far in the series, that the Power Rangers fight an enemy that has a metallic humanoid form. *First appearance of the Ultrazord combo (despite the fact that the Mega Dragonzord, one of the components of the Ultrazord, has yet to be officially introduced). Errors *When Kimberly is talking to Ernie at the juice bar and is clearly sad over the broken mirror, Tommy comes up and asks what's wrong, despite having been there in the classroom when Bulk damaged the mirror. *The play seemingly lasts less than two minutes. *The news report that details the Rangers saving the day, the reporter again mentions Rita, despite the fact that she never made herself known to the media nor have the rangers ever spoken to the media on the matter. The first time this occured was in "Big Sisters". Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Episode